Baby Vamp Sookie: The Pledging
by Breathesgirl
Summary: Sequel to Baby Vamp Sookie: The First Year. They pledge to each other willingly. Who from their old life shows up?
1. Chapter 1

Last time:

"Sookie, you married me once in the vampire way, once in the human way and once in the way of your people. Would you do me the very great honour of renewing our vampire wedding vows and becoming, once again, my wife for all time?"

She gasped and looked at him with all the love in her heart looking out at him through her teary eyes and held her left hand out to him. "Master, I would like nothing better than to marry you again."

_

She didn't want a huge pledging/wedding. She just wanted something small and simple, something with only her, Eric, Pam and the officiant, that's it.

As a human child she had dreamed of meeting her Prince Charming, having him come in to rescue her from all the evils of her world. He resembled what her real Prince Charming looked like. There had just been one huge difference, really. Her imaginary Prince Charming had been human.

The Prince Charming she had actually met wasn't human, he was vampire. In the beginning she had a really hard time reconciling the thoughts and feelings in her dreams about dream Prince Charming with the thoughts and feelings of her real Prince Charming. It took a lot of work on both their parts, horrors and accidents, a take over, a sham pledging and constant reassurance but she had finally come to the realization that he really was meant for her and she was meant for him.

One year ago tonight she had given herself to him finally and completely and allowed him to make her a vampire. She couldn't have been happier about the way things had turned out. There wasn't a thing she would have changed about the last year, either.

She loved her Viking, he loved her, that's all anyone really needs in this life-love.

Just a few minutes ago Eric had made her even happier, and she didn't think that was even possible! He had asked her to renew their pledge! The first one had sort of been like a shot gun wedding with her not being given the option of saying no.

This time they were going to do it right. He had asked her and she had said "Yes" quite enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There was about a paragraph cut from Sookie's glamouring conversation with her dinner. It was a little above the M rating for my tastes. You will be able to find it on my Wordpress account later this week. Her conversation with Eric directly after might give you an idea of what she told her dinner without saying anything explicitly.

Here lies the disclaimer everyone adds and I keep forgetting: Most of these characters belong to Ms. Harris. I just like to bring them out to play sometimes.

"Master, can we go to Paris? I want to find my pledging gown and I can't think of anywhere I would rather look for one. Can we bring Pam along as well? She's got the most fashion sense of anyone I know."

"Of course. Would you like to do the pledging there or here in your adopted country? I have friends who would be only too happy to witness it for us."

"Here Master. I just want it to be small and intimate with you, me, Pam and the officiant. Nothing huge, nothing flashy as it would have had to be if you were still in politics. We are just ordinary citizens now and I want to keep it that way for as long as possible.

I didn't really adopt this country, I was born here Master. I may have been American as a human but I was never as happy there as I have been here. This is home Master, I don't want to live anywhere else."

"Sookie, we can stay out of politics for as long as you want. I don't miss the backstabbing, ass kissing and subterfuge. I simply want you to be happy. You're happy without the politics so I am as well."

She caught him in a huge hug and placed some very hot and passionate kisses on his face. The longer she was vampire the less inhibited she was becoming.

There were still some elements of her humanity left though. She was still very compassionate with all creatures and she still maintained relationships with the folks back in Louisiana although those relationships were becoming less important to her the longer she stayed away.

She had a huge smile on her face now, something which was not infrequent these days, she seemed to be happier now than during the years he had known her as a human.

He paid their bill and picked her up to give her a deeply passionate kiss which she returned with interest. He strode out of the club with a huge smile on his own face which matched hers in intensity, still holding her close.

"Eric, when can we go to Paris? I want to do this as soon as possible."

"Call Pam to see what her schedule is like and we'll go from there."

She took out her phone and hit speed dial #2 and was soon speaking with her favourite sister.

"Hey fav, what's your schedule look like for the next month or so? We're wanting to go to Paris and thought you might like to come with."

"Paris? You DID say Paris, right?"

"Yes Pam, I said Paris. When are you free to go?"

"Yesterday! For as long as you want to stay." If she had been human Pam would have been screaming this, as it was she did sound excited.

Sookie was laughing now, only fashion and shopping, or the combination of the two, could get Pam this excited. Add Paris into the equation? She might not return to earth for a month after they returned from their expedition.

"Are you near a connection? If so go ahead and make the reservations for the earliest flight tomorrow night please. Use my Anubis account to make the reservations. If Anubis is unaccommodating call me back with the info for other flights and I'll take care of it before dawn."

"Who are you and what have you done with our Sookie? Our Sookie never spends unnecessary money without being threatened with punishment!"

"I'm fine Pam, this really is your sister and soon to be rebonded to Eric, Step-mom! Now, get your fingers moving on that mouse and keyboard! Love ya sis. Any message for Eric before I hang up?"

"Did you just say rebonded? I didn't even know he was going to ask. I take it you said yes then?"

"What else would I say? No stopped being an option long before I was turned."

"How are you so calm about this?"

"Vamp now, remember? I can control my emotions better now. That doesn't mean I'm not jumping up and down on the inside though so get clicking! Bye."

"I take it she was a little put out that I didn't ask her opinion first before I asked you?"

"You could say that. You'll probably end up buying her a new collection or something to make up for it though."

"Don t I know it. She ll get over it. She really does need to find someone other than us to help her fill her time. She's been with me over three hundred years now, you would think she would be itching to move along," he shrugged, "I love her, I spoil her. I guess I don't really want her to move on."

"Eric, she doesn't spend nearly as much time with us as she did when we were in the States. That could be because of my lack of humanity now or it could be because she's finally growing up and getting ready to spread her wings and fly. I love her to bits too and will be sad to see her go when she decides it is time but it s something she'll have to decide on her own in her own time.

In a way this decision for her is like my decision to become vampire. I had to be ready and willing to have it happen before it could happen. The same is true for her. She's not ready yet but I can see it happening soon. Maybe not in the near future soon but I would say sometime in the next fifty years she'll strike out on her own. You'll be sad to see her go but you'll also be happy for her and know that you've done your best by her, and for her. She'll be fine."

"When did you become so knowledgeable about Pam? It seems like roles are reversed now. I used to go to her for advice and help with you and now you're giving me advice about her. Do you two ever give each other advice about me?" He was smiling, he knew they did. He had the two most awesome vampire children one could ever imagine.

"There's something else I want to talk to you about as well but I need to do it at home. The car isn't conducive to the right frame of mind I need to talk to you about it."

He looked over at her. It wasn't very often she put off a conversation so she could get in the right head space and when she did it was because it had to do with vampire matters which meant she really needed to be alone for a little while when they got home if that was the case. "Will you need some space when we get home so you can get your head in the right place?"

"Yes, please Master. I m a little hesitant to talk about it so I need that time to clear my head."

"Very well. I'll go visit with Pam for an hour or so, get her thoughts on our Pledging and see what she's got booked for our flight and make hotel arrangements as well as an appointment to see the King to let him know we'll be in his country for a while."

"Thank you Master. It's much appreciated."

Ten minutes later, "Here you go my love, you're home. Do you need me to bring home a donor or will bagged be okay for tonight?"

"Decisions, decisions. I'm supposed to meet my dinner tonight so can we fly over there before you leave to see Pam? It might actually help me get my head where it needs to be."

"Of course we've got the time. You're not on a time line are you? Other than be home before dawn that is."

"Nope, no time line. It s just that I know the longer I take to have this conversation the harder it will be."

They had gotten out of the car and taken to the air. She still couldn't flat out fly but she could levitate about twelve meters in the air and move at speed. Eric slowed down for her when she insisted on flying herself, which she was doing tonight. She needed to clear her head and this was a great way to do it if there was nothing to fight. When she flew it took them ten minutes to get to the alley. When he flew it took them four or five minutes. She had been meeting her meal every three nights, except her one week punishment, since her first city hunt. He was still sick and twisted but he was healthy and his blood reflected that.

She sensed another being in the alley with her dinner and did not like it. "Master, there s someone in the alley with him. I can't get an accurate reading but it is some form of mortal."

|Would you like me to check it out or would you like a real hunt tonight?"

"Hunt Master, hunt!"

He laughed quietly, "Very well my love, you know what to do."

They lowered to the roof of the apartment building and she listened to what was happening below. Apparently the father of one of the children her meal had raped and murdered had found him and was hell bent on ending him. She landed just behind him in the alley and made some noise which caused him to turn and look at her which was what she needed in order for her glamour to work on him.

"You don't want to kill this man, he's not worth the jail time. Your son was but this sick fuck isn't. Go call the police and tell them where you are and that you have found the murderer of your son so they can come and justice will be done that way. He will not last long in jail and you will still be free for your wife and daughter. They need you more than he does. Now go, call the police and come back in fifteen minutes."

He left and she went to partake of her meal, knowing it was the last time she would be able to have this particular brand. When she was finished, "You are released from your obligation to me. The police are on their way for you. You will stay right here until they get arrive and take you into custody. I will leave my fang marks as a remembrance. You will remember every minute of the last year feeding me. Good-bye meal, it's been a blast," and with that she released her glamour, smiled at him and left knowing the rest of his short life would be hell.

She floated back up to her Master. "Lover, that was magnificent. I m sorry you didn't get to hunt but you did well although I probably would have drained both of them. That is one of the reasons I respect you and your decisions. You see things differently from me and your punishments to others are usually a torture in and of themselves. You have taught me things this last year too, you know. You have taught me that physical pain isn't always the way to go. Sometimes mental anguish is a better deterrent, and believe me, he will be in hell for as long as he lives."

"High praise Master, high praise. Let s go home, I m ready to talk."

With that they took off and she allowed him to fly her home.

"Give me ten minutes please Master? I wish to make some things ready, please meet me in the den?."

"Very well. I will see you in ten minutes."

During the wait he called Pam, "Have you made the reservations yet Pam?"

"Yes Master, I was just about to call Sookie with the details. We leave two hours after dark tomorrow and we will land an hour and forty-five minutes later so we'll have plenty of time to pay our respects to the King before finding a hotel."

"Perfect my child. I'll make the hotel arrangements now."

He went online and found his favourite place to stay in Paris, Premi re Prise de Sang Paris (First Blood In Paris) and booked two rooms for the next week, requesting bagged blood in place of bottled in the bar fridge in the room. He then made arrangements for a car to pick them up at the airport and emailed the details to Pam so she would know what to expect. He then called the King to request an audience with him the next night and was given an appointment for an hour after they landed. Just enough time to make it to the hotel and freshen up.

By this time the ten minutes were up so he got up and went to the den, wondering what Sookie wanted to talk about. She didn't often have problems voicing anything she needed to talk about.


	3. Chapter 3

He stood in the doorway of the den, watching her, knowing she was deep within herself, knowing she knew he was there but giving her the space and time she needed in order to come to terms with whatever it was.

She was naked, kneeling facing his chair, hands palm up on her thighs, legs apart, back straight, not sitting on her heels, looking at the floor, the way she preferred to be for these times. Truthfully, the way he preferred her as well.

He walked over and sat in his chair, watching her, feeling her uncertainty and resolve through their bond. He touched her on the shoulder, "What is it my child? What has you so uncertain?"

She stayed in position, leaving her eyes on the floor, "Master, I wish to train to be a tracker. I don't want to be in politics but I am good at tracking and I know I can be better. Please Master, once our Pledging is done may I offer my services as a tracker?"

He sat there considering her words and her request. She had done well requesting an audience with him in this way. It let him know she was serious about what she was requesting so he needed to be serious in his questions of her, in his consideration of her request. "Why do you wish to be a tracker my child?"

"Master, I am good at it. They've had to put our prey's lead time up to an hour now at the farm because I find them so quickly. Granted, it's not much of a challenge there any more but even in the streets I find my prey in less time than most.

Master, I need to feel useful and needed. I know you need me, you want me but this is a carry over from my human days when I had to feel useful, when I couldn't stand to sit at home and do nothing. Even if it was swimming or putting away the groceries, I had to do something and I've reached that point now where I want to feel useful again."

"My child, I will consider your request and let you know when we come back from Paris."

"Thank you Master, that is all I'm asking, for you to consider it. I know it will mean being back in politics but I'm hoping it will be different here. I would also want you along with me. There's no way I know everything I need to know but I'm smart and willing to learn." She bowed to him from her position on her knees, "Thank you Master." She straightened up but stayed in position. She enjoyed these times where she could prostrate herself in front of him, where everything was uncovered and out in the open.

He put his finger under her chin, signalling she could raise her eyes. She did and saw that he was ready for her. He nodded at her so she crawled to him, unbuttoned his jeans, unzipped them and watched as his erection sprang free. She immediately took him in her mouth. Soon he had given her what she needed, his release, which usually signalled cuddle time. Tonight he signalled that she was to back up and stay in position.

"My child, you have made me very proud tonight. Rather than making the decision for yourself you came to me, your Maker and husband, and asked me to consider something you want very badly. I will consider your request as I said. Now, I have a question for you. Would you consider kneeling this way before the King of France? He is a rather strict but fair vampire and I would love to show you off to him, how well you heel, how much you have learned in one short year. I only want you to consider it. You don't have to let me know tonight although we do have an appointment with him tomorrow night so you don't have as much time to consider as you normally would."

"Master, there is no considering needed. As you said I have learned many things over the last year and the most important thing, in my eyes, is that although I doubted you in my human years, you know what you are talking about when it comes to Vampire affairs, much more than I know. Your millenium has served us well and will continue to do so. If it is your wish that I do this before the King then I will do so, no qualms, no questions asked. All I ask is that you not share me with him, or anyone else, sexually."

"You have made me very happy Sookie. Thank you for your trust. I can promise you I will not share you although I may allow you to give me a happy ending there in front of him and his court just to show off how well you have learned my needs and wants which will then allude to the fact you have learned other lessons just as well."

She bowed to him again, "Thank you Master."

He touched her shoulder again and allowed her to climb onto his lap. He held her close, allowing her to feel whatever she needed to feel. She obviously felt very strongly about being a tracker and about pleasing him by acceding to his request.

These times when she had to go deep within herself were hard on her emotionally. She didn't show her emotions often but she did still feel them to a much greater extent than she did as a human. It would probably take her until dawn to come out of herself. He was more than happy to be her pillar in these times. She still needed him.

"Master?"

"Hmmm?"

"I need you Master. Master of my heart and soul. I need you to make love to me tenderly, slowly. I need to feel you in me, on me, around me. Please Master, I need you."

He gave her a slow, tender smile and carried her to their bedroom. He lit the candles and incense and reverently undressed both of them. They made slow sweet love until dawn pulled them under.

As she woke she stretched languorously, enjoying the pull on her muscles. She could feel that he was in the bedroom, probably watching her as she woke.

"Eric?"

"Yes my love?"

"Thank you for last night."

"It was my pleasure my lover. All you need to do is ask, you know this."

"I know Eric but when I'm as I was last night all I can think of is pleasing you. It's very hard to ask for anything for myself."

"Asking for things for yourself does please me my Love. You can be as you were last night whenever it pleases you. It might even help you when meeting the King tonight since you seem to have even fewer inhibitions in slave mode."

"I know. I'll probably start mentally preparing during our flight. When do we leave anyway?"

"In about an hour we need to leave for the airport and we'll be meeting the King an hour after we land."

"Okay. I guess I need to hit the shower and pack the things I use to prepare so I can start on the plane since there won't be much time after we land." She got out of bed and headed for the shower. Naturally he was coming along to get her dirty before she ever got a chance to get clean.

She gave him a coy little smile, licked her lips, gave his nipples a tweak and they were off to the races. It was quick to be sure but no less satisfying than a marathon night of sex.

Half an hour later they were dressed and packed and waiting downstairs for Pam.

She was punctual, as usual, and had them to the airport in record time.

In no time they were boarding and settling in for the short flight. Sookie listened to her iPod as part of her ritual for going into slave mode. Eric and Pam played several hands of Snap, laughing and having a good time. Thirty minutes out from Paris Eric alerted Sookie. She gathered her carry on bag and went into the minuscule washroom to clean herself and anoint herself with vanilla and lavender. When she was finished she rejoined Eric and Pam who were putting away the cards and preparing to land.

There was something not quite right though, something in the back of her mind was troubling her. Sookie shrugged it off as flying jitters and still being dressed.

_"Master, once we land please ask me how I feel. Something's bothering me but I'm not sure if it's flying jitters and still being dressed or if it's something else. It's throwing my whole headspace off and I don't like it."_

_"I will. Have you ever felt anything like this before?"_

_"Not since I was human Master but please wait until we're on the ground. If it's what I think it is we're all going to be mighty pissed and I would rather not be in a confined space when any of us goes ballistic."_

_"Alright my Love, I'll wait although you now have my curiosity piqued."_

_"Could you please sing some of the Swedish lullabies you used to croon for me when I was really angry? I need to calm down and that has always helped."_

_"Of course my Love,"_ and he crooned some of the lullabies he used to sing to his human children all those years ago.

By the time they landed she was calm again and was able to find that internal place she went to when she needed to be the slave rather than the wife or child.

He put his arm around her and kept humming as they collected their luggage and their rental car. Once they got to their hotel she had totally submitted although that little something was still jumping around at the back of her brain.

Once they got in their room, "Sookie, are you okay? Is something still bothering you?"

"Master, I'm okay but that little undefined something is still bothering me. I'm afraid to say this but I think my link with the thorn in my butt for far too many years has survived my turning and I think he's here in Paris. As long as he isn't at court I'll be fine to give our demonstration tonight. If he is at court though...were you planning a weapons and hand to hand demo? If so I would LOVE to have him voluntold that I wish to use him for the demonstration," she said with excitement in her voice.

"As long as you're okay with fighting against him that's fine although I will have to reluctantly forbid you from ending his existence. I'm not happy about that link surviving but there isn't anything we can do about it short of ending him. If he's there but not physically present in court will you be able to do the other part of the demonstration?"

"Yes Master. Now I need some quiet if I'm going to be able to maintain my head space tonight. Please hum some more?"

He started humming the old lullabies again and she was soon where she needed to be mentally. She was on her knees before him, waiting for his signal that they needed to leave and she soon had it. He tapped her shoulder and held out his hand to help her up. Once up he put his arm around her waist and led her down to the car and sat in back with her. Right now she needed to feel safe and loved more than anything else so he continued holding her and humming.

It was only a ten minute ride to court. As they got closer he could feel her getting more agitated. He took her hand with his free one and rubbed soothing circles on her palm, hoping the combination of holding, humming and rubbing her hand would be enough. If it wasn't he would deal with it then instead of borrowing trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they arrived they waited in the antechamber for their turn for His Majesty's attentions.

A/\N: I forgot to mention this last chapter: Sookie is using the Master title because she is in slave mode. It helps her to differentiate between wife, child and slave.

Thank you to Ms. Harris for these wonderful characters since most of them belong to her.

Sookie was kneeling in front of her Master as she should be at this moment but her pose was slightly different. Her back was still straight, she was still looking at the floor but she was sitting back on her heels and her legs were together. He had already told her to use this pose except with him or in audience with Monarchy and in his presence.

Soon they were granted entry and he helped her from the floor. Once they entered the chamber, _"Master he is to our left hiding behind someone's human pet, the coward. I'm ok though. I can go through with this and it might actually be good for him to see that I'm not the girl he thinks he fell in love with."_

_"Very well my love."_

He and Pam bowed to the King and Sookie sank to her knees and bowed to the floor.

"Your Majesty, I am Eric Northman, this is my progeny and wife Sookie Northman and this is my progeny Pam Ravenscroft. We came to visit your fine country and do some shopping."

"Why is your wife kneeling as a slave?"

"Your Majesty, she is but a child in our world and is still learning her place."

"Very well. Is there anything else she does well?"

"If it pleases your Majesty we do have a demonstration ready."

"A demonstration you say? Wonderful! Will you need any volunteers?"

"Yes your Majesty. It seems one in the court is a former neighbour of Sookie's and she would like to use him for her demonstration."

"That's an excellent suggestion. Who might this former neighbour be?"

"Your Majesty it is William Compton."

"Mr. Compton step forward."

No one came forward, "Are you sure he's here Northman?"

"_Master, he's still here, still hiding behind someone's pet to our left. If His Majesty would like I can start the tracking demonstration now by finding him and bringing him forward."_

"Your Majesty, my wife has offered to start the tracking demonstration by finding him within the court and bringing him forward."

"So be it, bring him forward then Mrs. Northman."

She bowed to the King and gracefully got to her feet, "Thank you your Majesty, this won't take long." She turned toward where she sensed he was and walked right to him and grabbed his arm. He tried to resist her but she flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on his back right in front of the King.

She walked over to him, put her foot on his throat, turned toward the King, gave a deep bow and said, "Your Majesty, may we present William Thomas Compton. Former suitor and neighbour."

The King looked at Bill who, as usual, had a bored expression on his face, "William is it? Why does this not surprise me? You told me your name was Erasmus and that you came here from England.

Northman, how much lead time should we give Mr. Compton?"

"_Thirty minutes please Master. I need a couple of donors now and I'll probably need four after and I need to get my weapons from the front door for the combat demonstration."_

"Thirty minutes your Majesty. My child requests two donors now, four after the demonstration and she requests her weapons from the door guard for the weapons demonstration."

"So be it. Mr. Compton, you have thirty minutes to try to evade Mrs. Northman. There is a field about three kilometres distance from here, to the south, where we will watch the hand to hand and weapons demonstration. If you reach that field before Mrs. Northman finds you then we will find another volunteer for her. If you don't, then you will be the volunteer."

Bill bowed, "Your Majesty, may I request that her Maker give the command to not end me?"

"You may make all the requests you like but that doesn't mean I will grant them. The three of you obviously have some history between you. If she wishes to end you that is up to her and her Maker. Any restitution will be upon her as well."

Bill bowed and exited so he could take his lead time.

Eric and Sookie bowed, "Your Majesty, his maker was killed seven years ago by Sookie so unless he's got a new Master there won't be any restitution required. May I send Pam to the guards to retrieve Sookie's weapons so I may take them to the battlefield for her?"

"Of course, of course. There is a room just off the ante room where she may go to feed. There are already some donors there waiting for her. Will the three of you stay the night and tell me the story of how his Maker was ended by one so much younger than her?"

They bowed, "Your Majesty is too kind. We would be honoured to tell the story although we will need to be back in our hotel an hour before sunrise. She hasn't shaken the newborn aversion to staying awake yet."

They bowed again and took their leave so she could feed before she went to find the thorn in her side.

She wasn't ravenous but she knew she would make mistakes if she did get hungry during the hunt. Once she was done she checked her weapons to make sure everything was as it should be, it was. Everything was still balanced and sharp as she could make them.

"Master, he's being sneaky. He's trying to shut down the link but his inexperience will be his downfall. I don't want to kill him but if he doesn't give me a good fight, as in his all, I might unless you command otherwise."

"Are you sure Sookie? You are still a compassionate woman. Tell you what, you think about it between now and when you get to the field and if you want me to give the command I will, otherwise I will leave it up to your discretion."

"Master, I knew there was a reason I love you so much! That sounds like the perfect solution! My time's almost up, let's go so I can thank the King again and so I can embarrass the ass in front of one and all!"

They walked out to the front foyer where the King and his court were waiting for them. She gave him a deep bow of respect, "Your Majesty, thank you for this opportunity to show you how wonderful my Maker is."

"You're quite welcome Mrs. Northman, now give your weapons to your husband, Compton's time is up."

She gave a bow, handed her weapons to her Master and took off, stopping at the door to catch his scent and she was gone. He tried to fool her by doubling back but she wasn't even using scent, she was following the thin thread of the bond they still had so she had him in no time at all. She dragged him back to the field and presented him just as the King sat down, "Your Majesty we are back," and she gave another bow.

"So soon? Very impressive, impressive indeed. Now for the hand to hand combat. Let him up."

She let him up and backed off so he could prepare himself. She was excited, both at the prospect of a fight and so she could finally show him that even though he had hurt her she had overcome and conquered! She was a better vampire for what she had gone through as a human.

She was in her defensive stance: crouched low to make herself a smaller target, hands close to her, elbows in, watching his every move. He was circling her, trying to find where to make his first move. He decided to try to swipe her feet from under her. She simply jumped up in the air and levitated, watching as he temporarily lost sight of her, and his balance, giving her her chance. She dove at his legs, taking them out from under him, allowing her to pin him yet again.

"Your Majesty, he's not giving this his best shot. He thinks that just because I'm compassionate I'll let him off the hook. If he actually gives me a run for my money I might actually let him live. If he gives me some half assed, mediocre show I'll request permission to end him as I ended his Maker!"

"The choice is yours Compton, give as good as you get or have her end you and believe me, I will make sure that one and all know that a vampire more than a century your junior beat you in a fair fight.. Weapons now. Compton, do you have a weapon with you or do you need to borrow one?"

"Considering who her Maker and trainer is I would like to retrieve my sword from my rooms Your Majesty."

"Guard! Go fetch Mr. Compton's sword from his rooms.

Stand down!"

Eric walked up to Sookie and helped her strap on her knives and katana and handed her her gloves so she could handle the knives without any side effects. She had three sets of knives: a steel set, an iron set and a silver set. The audience would assume the gloves were for the silver which is why they had chosen to bring all three sets. One can never have too many weapons any way.

He gave her a peck on the forehead and stepped back, allowing her room to relax and manoeuvre whenever she needed to.

The guard was soon back with Bill's sword. He took it and took his defensive stance and waited while she removed her katana from its holder on her back. She took her stance and swung the katana in a couple of warm up moves just to get the feel of it and to take his measure. He was watching the weapon instead of the wielder, this wouldn't last long at all. She thrust low and to the right and he parried. She brought it up and faked a swing to his right, meanwhile lunging to his left gainining a nick on his forearm, surprising him. She danced back out of the way and he lunged at her but not fast enough, she got a swing in on his left leg, giving him a deep cut. He stepped back but was favouring that left leg. She feinted left, he parried to the right so she took her shot and stopped the feint, making it the true swing. He was suddenly standing on just his right leg, blood oozing from the stump of his left leg. He got down on his knee, lay down his sword and bowed his head to her, "Sookie, please, I have offered my life in your defence before, I offer it again. Spare me."

She looked at him with a look of disdain on her face, "Your Majesty, Master, the choice is yours. I won't make the decision about a broken man's life. If the two of you decree it I will gladly do the deed but I think I have a better solution if you are willing to hear it."

"By all means Mrs. Northman, let us hear your solution."

"Your Majesty, he must give his services for free for the next century and is not allowed to leave his home area without prior approval of the ruling Monarch for the maximum of two weeks in every six months and at no time longer than three consecutive nights. All proceeds from his database which aren't earmarked to pay taxes to the Monarch and the IRS are to be donated in thirds to the Descendants of the Glorious Dead in my Grandmother's memory, to hospices for drained vampires so they can have what they need in order to recover and into research so they can hopefully find a better tasting, cheaper synthetic for the same amount of time that he is confined to his home city . He's not to try to meet the sun, the sharp end of a stake or the sharp edge of a sword during that time. Since, when we met, he claimed to be trying to mainstream he shall mainstream and refrain from any blood other than Red Stuff or True blood with only a sip from a live donor once in three months, and that may only be one sip. The donor will be at the discretion of his Sheriff and his usage will be monitored by the Sheriff as well."

"You certainly have a way of thinking outside the box. If it is agreeable with his ruling Monarch so shall it be. I will contact them and make the arrangements. Oh, and Mr. Compton? You are hereby banished from my realm for that same century. Once I have spoken with your King and gotten his approval you will have until one hour after sunset the next day to make your arrangements and leave. I will expect to hear from your Sheriff when you have returned to her area which will be no more than 48 hours after your flight takes off from here."

Bill hung his head in shame, "Yes your Majesty. May I say something to Sookie your Majesty?"

"Mr. Northman, Mrs. Northman what say you? Shall I allow him to have his words with you?"

Both of them said, "As long as it isn't about his undying love then he may say his final words."

"Sookie, I lo..."

Sookie was beyond angry now. Not only would he not give her a good fight but he absolutely was not going to get the message that she no longer belonged to him! "William Thomas Compton! You must have gone deaf in your old age because I could have sworn WE, we being my husband and I, said as long as it wasn't about your love and that sounded suspiciously like you were about to say how much you love me! Now, since you can't seem to listen and keep your unwanted words of love to yourself I have a solution. Your Majesty, Master may I please cut out his tongue so I don't have to hear about his love any more? May I please cut off his ears so hopefully when they grow back he will have learned how to listen with them?" she gave an evil grin, "and since I'm sure he's fed well since he's been here his three months on synthetic blood starts now."

"Mrs. Northman, you are a marvel. You have my permission to do as you will with the worm."

She gave him a deep curtsy, "Thank you your Majesty. I will give him a choice. I can use my silver katana or my silver knives to do the cutting."

"Sookie?"

"I just made your choice for you William. Knives it is."

She took one of her silver knives from its sheath on her thigh, grabbed hold of his tongue and cut it out of his betraying mouth. She took hold of first one ear, then the other, and cut them off as well. He would have some hell to go through in order to heal but maybe he would learn a lesson, she doubted it though. She wiped her knife on his shirt and put it back in its sheath.

She knelt before the King and bowed low to him, "Thank you your Majesty. May I please be excused to feed and clean myself and my knife?"

"Of course, please go feed and clean up then come to my personal chambers and regale me with the story of the worm's Maker's demise."

With that they were dismissed so they went back to the ante room so she could feed, shower and change.

While she was showering she asked Eric, "Master can we discuss what the worm did wrong? I think I know but I want your input as well."

"Of course Sookie, you know I'm always ready to pick apart battles, especially one as poorly displayed as that one. You were magnificent, unfortunately he was so bad even the newest vampire would have looked like they had centuries of experience."

"Okay. I think he grossly underestimated me and took into account the mortal he thought he knew rather than the vampire he had never met. His over confidence in himself because of what he thought he knew about mortal me was his downfall. Of course, he's always been just barely this side of mediocre any way but that just made him look more pathetic than ever."

Eric let out a great laugh, "You have quite a way with words my love and you are very correct, his over confidence was what did him in.

I'm curious though. Why did you decide to punish him rather than kill him?"

"Eric, do you really need to ask? You're the one who reminded me that I am still a compassionate person. Next time I might grant your wish and let you end his life or maybe I'll have him silvered underground with no coffin and let the worms and maggots have him for a decade or two."

"Ready my love? The King is waiting."

"Ready. What's the protocol for this? I've never met a monarch out of court."

"You'll be there as my wife so using my name is acceptable as is sitting beside me instead of kneeling. You call the King whatever he requests we call him. As long as you are polite and courteous you should do just fine."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: bold and italics is what Sookie emails to friends, family and Pam.

When she rose the next evening Eric was standing there with a glass of blood in his hand for her and a laptop so she could email her friends and family to let them know all was well.

"Okay my lover. The blood is just to get you through until we can go hunting or hit a club for donors. The laptop is so you can keep in touch with your friends and family back in the States. I've got my own laptop over on the desk so if you need me I m not far off." He handed her the blood and the computer and sat down at his own computer and started looking busy. He didn't want her to feel self conscious.

She took a gulp of her blood, "Ummmm, Eric? I don t know how to use this thing. I could barely use Hadley s desktop computer with Amelia there to help me! Help?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Lover, you're going to get caught up with technology eventually. For now come here." She went over and sat on his lap, snuggling down and placing a kiss on his neck." Put your information in the box here so you can sign in to your own email account. Here's your email inbox. It looks like everyone is emailing you wanting to know how things are progressing. You sit here and email your friends, and Pam, and I'll set your computer up for you so all you have to do is turn it on."

He lifted her off his lap and sat her back down in his seat and went over to the bed to set up her computer.

There were emails from everyone she had told that she was going to turn vampire, they just didn't know that she was in Sweden since she hadn't known when she last spoke to them.

_**Hey everyone: My turning was a huge success! I'm a vampire now and absolutely loving it! Eric's been great and very patient with me. My newborn cravings sometimes feel out of control but he helps me control them. I'm learning lots of different things from him and soon we're going to start combat training! Maybe now I'll be able to take care of myself and not worry everyone half to death because they're afraid I'll end up on the wrong end of a pair of fangs or claws.**_

_**Eric gave up his Sheriffdom! That was a shock. He says it is so he can devote time to helping me through my first years but personally I think he was homesick and tired of constantly having to protect his front, his back and me!**_

_**We've moved to Sweden. I don't know how long we'll be here for but I'm hoping it's permanent. There weren't many good things about my life stateside but I count each of my friends, and yes, even you Jason, as a blessing in my life**_

_**Love to you all. I'll try to send individual emails soon but I can't concentrate enough right now to send more than one or two.**_

_**Sookie**_

_**Pam:**_

_**How I miss you! I miss our chats. Heck, I even miss your sarcasm, wittiness and awesome fashion sense!**_

_**Speaking of fashion sense...when are you coming home! I want to go shopping! Yeah, you heard me right, I want to go shopping! Did you ever think I would admit that to anyone? Me, who hates shopping for things not strictly necessary and certainly not spending $300 on a pair of shoes or thousands on a dress!**_

_**So please, get your sisterly butt over here and take your sister shopping before she runs out of clothing from training and/or blood!**_

_**Love ya sis,**_

_**Sookie**_

She looked up and Eric was still fooling around with her computer so she sat her glass down and went into the bathroom to wash her face and hands. Something about her felt different but she hadn't been able to figure it out yet. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't notice that a force field had gone up around her. Suddenly she couldn't smell her own scent and her bond with Eric didn't seem quite as strong. She concentrated a little more and the force field went away. She could smell her own scent again and the bond was back full force. She grinned. She had a plan!

She peeked around the door frame. He was leaning against the headboard.

She slowly moved toward him, down on her hands and knees, like a lion casing its prey. When she was close enough she pounced but he wasn't where he should have been when she landed. Instead he was behind her, laughing.

"Nice try lover but you'll have to get up mighty early in the evening to get one over on your Master. Care to take it outside and try it again? This time maybe with some pointers?"

"Maybe after another couple of bloods. I'm really hungry and since there are no living, breathing donors around, and no one else to hunt I need something to fill the void."

"Well, you can hunt me tonight. I'm sure I'll lead you on a merry chase. The bloods are upstairs in the kitchen. Get dressed in something you don't mind losing and meet me up there."

"Clothes I don t mind losing? Are you kidding? Most of my clothes end up in the bin after I've worn them once! They either get blood and tissue on them or ripped by a certain Viking who's in the throes of sexual lust! I think I might own five outfits which have survived their first wearing!"

"Does this mean I get to spend some money on you?" Damn his smirk! She loved that smirk.

"If you re a good Master I might let you buy me a few things."

"Hey now, who's the Maker and who s the child?"

"You and I both know that we are more than simply Maker and child. Think back to my speech the night you turned me, you ll know."

"I know what you said Lover. Yes, we are more than Maker and child but that doesn't give you leave to act like a spoiled brat or to take liberties where you should at least ask if I m up for that activity."

"I could have said 'if you re a good' boy instead."

"You could have and that might have gotten you punished. Actually, no might have about it, you would have been punished."

"Tell you what Master. Give me a fifteen minute head start and if you catch me you can punish me. If I make it back to the bedroom first I get to have my way with you. How does that sound?" She had an evil glint in her eye, she had something planned, something she hadn't told him about yet.

"What are you hiding Sookie? There will be punishment for hiding things from me, you know this, right?"

"It s something I just learned a few minutes ago. I ll tell you about it after I win," she giggled as she made her way to the kitchen for some blood before heading out to evade her Viking.

"You're on Sookie but rest assured it is I who will be doing the punishing tonight, not you having your way with me."

"Let me finish my breakfast and we shall see."

As soon as she was finished breakfast she gave him a quick kiss and darted out the door to try to evade him long enough to make it back to the bedroom.

She levitated to the roof of the house and then down the other side where she wrapped herself in a fairy veil (her force field) in order to mask her scent. Then she ran to the tree line where she unveiled herself and levitated up into the trees where she levitated from tree to tree until she came to the stream where she landed in the middle and ran downstream for a couple of kilometres, all the while using her senses to detect where he was and how close. Nothing yet as the fifteen minutes wasn't up yet but it was only a couple of minutes until he would be out of the house and on her trail. She levitated back up into the trees and back to the treeline on the other side of the house where she watched her Maker streak from the house following her scent, at least until he lost it then he stood there concentrating, trying to find her scent again. When that didn't work he tried to find her through their bond. She didn't know if it would work or not but it was worth a try. She veiled herself again, hoping it would dull the bond enough that he wouldn't be able to track her that way. He looked pained for a moment when the veil went up but he calmed again once he discovered he could still feel her life force thrumming in the back of his mind.

She levitated once more and streaked to the house and down to the bedroom and started setting it up for what she wanted to do to with him. She would give him fifteen minutes and if he wasn't back, or hadn't contacted her, she would touch his mind to let him know to come home.

_"Lover, where are you?"_

_"I am safe Master, come and find me."_

_"You are quite the little minx. I knew you were hiding something but I still don't know what that something is. You will tell me tonight, yes?"_

_"As soon as you find me I will tell you, yes."_

_"You have left quite a confusing trail Love. You levitated to the top of the house and down the other side. There I lost your scent. I tried tracking you through the bond but you somehow muffled it so that just the hum of your life force was discernible. I walked around the house and could only smell you at the door, on the roof and on the other side. Where has my child gotten to?"_

_"I messed up, I should have left my scent till just inside the tree line instead of cloaking it so close to the house. Yes, Master, that's right. One of my fae abilities has surfaced. I can mask my scent which apparently has the side effect of muffling our bond. Now please come down to the bedroom so I can have my way with you."_

She was no sooner done her statement than he was standing in front of her, fangs extended, smiling wide. "It seems you got a very useful fae ability. It will be very hard for anyone to track you if you levitate and mask your scent. Well done, you have definitely earned your reward this night."

"I'm glad you approve now please kneel."

He knelt in front of her and tried to steal a kiss. "Nope, this is my reward and it's going to go the way I want it to go. No touching without my say so, are we clear my Viking?"

"Oh yes My child, we are very clear but remember who your Maker is before you do something which may get you punished."

"Believe me Master, I could never forget the love of my life." With that she gave him a lingering kiss. Once she had to move his hands down to his side she backed away to just out of arm s reach. "Okay my little boy in a big man s body, close your eyes and leave them closed until I give you leave to open them again."

He closed his eyes and she stripped. His nostrils flared since he could smell her arousal. When she allowed him to open his eyes she was standing in front of him dressed as a Dominatrix. She had on a tight red and black corset which elevated her breasts, giving them even more prominence and pushed them together, a red latex skin tight skirt, thigh high stockings and six inch platform boots. She also held a pair of vampire friendly handcuffs by the steel chain.

His gaze locked on her, his fangs ran down again. He didn't hear what she said at first, his lust was getting the better of him, so she walked around behind him and smacked his ass hard. That snapped him back into the here and now. She sauntered back into his line of sight and grinned, she had a wonderfully sex filled night planned, the only breaks would be for her to feed.

She stood in front of him, breasts right under his nose, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She let it fall from his shoulders to the floor behind him. She ran her hands lightly over his chest and stomach, stopping to pinch his nipples or kiss a particularly sensitive area.

_**Gods I love it when she lets her Fairy side out to play although maybe this is just her letting her vampire side have dominance and not fighting it. She is gorgeous! That corset and skirt! I want to fuck her senseless right now but I promised I would be a good boy (did I just say good boy? grrrrrrr See what this vixen does to me?) and let her do to me what she will.**_

_****_A/N: I had to not publish the next chapter because it is very explicit lemons and will be published elsewhere when I figure it out. One more chapter to go and this story will be finished.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived home and a Blood Express was just pulling up so Eric signed for their purchases and they went inside.

"Uggggg. I had been looking forward to an extended stay in Paris, with maybe some sightseeing, unfortunately that was cut short."

"I know my Love and I would have loved showing you the sights. Unfortunately circumstances prevented it this time around. We will make it back someday and I will show you just how romantic Gay Paris can be."

She beamed at him and went to put their purchases away, leaving Pam's in her room on the way by.

"Master, when do you want to do the repledging?"

"As soon as it can be arranged. I'll call the Sheriff and see if she's available soon and licensed to do them."

He placed the call and made an appointment for the next night at midnight.

"It seems you will have your wish for this to be a small, intimate affair. Can you be ready by then?"

"With Pam on my side is there any doubt?" and she laughed, knowing how true that statement really was. "Can we go hunting please Master? I'm hungry and restless, not a good combination."

"Of course my child. I may need a few more days to contemplate your request since our trip was cut short."

"I figured that might be the case so maybe by the time we would have come home please?"

"That sounds reasonable my Love. Let's go hunt."

They took to the air and he let her fly herself since she really did need the practice. The more she flew the better she became and the more she could push her limits.

They reached her alley and her usual donor was there, waiting for her, ready and willing as usual.

She sank her fangs into his neck and drank her fill, leaving her marks as a remembrance and they took their leave. "I'm still hungry Master, let's look for one we can share. How about a ginger tonight? I'm in the mood for some smoky spice."

He laughed, "anything you want Lover. Lead the way."

They flew over the city, paying special attention to the dark corners and alleys until they found what she was looking for. He was a rapist with many crimes under his belt. She landed and made noise so he would turn and she could catch his eyes. Once she caught his eyes he was a goner, he would never remember them or what they had done although he would have her fang marks as a reminder that there was something he couldn't remember.

They flew home and as she landed on the roof, "Race you to the other side of the forest, on foot Master," and she was off, jumping over the roof, rolling through her landing and taking off at enhanced vampire speed. Eric beat her there by nearly two minutes. She was disappointed and it showed.

"You did well Sookie but you took the long way and I took the short way. If I had simply gone the way you did it would have been a tie."

She smiled although she was still disappointed and she tackled him to the ground, growling at him, her libido hungry for attention now. She ripped his clothes off revealing his gracious plenty in all its glory just waiting for her to pay attention to it. She smiled and attacked it, taking it into her mouth to suck and nibble and bite. She enjoyed his moans of pleasure until suddenly she was on her back with her clothes ripped off as well and his mouth attacking her breasts making her squeal and moan in pleasure. "Master, please, I need you inside me."

Gladly he complied, sliding into her already soaking center and giving her a thorough fucking until they just barely had time to make it back to the house with him carrying her. She was one sated vampire.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. I've got part 3 started but it needs huge renovations so it will be a while. Mean time, I've got another story thread for you as well as an excerpt from that story to explain how vampires came in to being. As usual I own NOTHING! The glory and honor belongs to Ms. Harris.

Enjoy.

The next night Pam was waiting for her when she rose with blood in hand and the shower already running. "Good grief Pam. I've still got time, let me get my bearings first, yeesh!"

"You know how long it takes to drive to the Sheriff's office, even with lead foot driving, so we don't really have that much time. Do you want to wear street clothes so your dress doesn't get wrinkled and so Eric can be surprised when he sees you? That's my recommendation any way."

"That's fine," she finished her blood and got in the shower and took a few minutes for the hot water to warm her and calm her before she washed the previous night's activities from her body.

"Okay Pam, I'm ready for hair and make up!"

Pam was there in a flash with hair dryer, curling iron and make-up case in hand.

When all was said and done she looked gorgeous with her hair in soft ringlets around her face and loosely braided down her back.

She put her gown in a garment bag and grabbed a jeweler's box and put it in her purse. Eric was already waiting for them in the living room. "Are we ready ladies? We've got time to stop for take out if we leave now."

"Pam brought me a glass when I woke up so I should at least be able to make it to the Sheriff's office before I need more. How about you two?"

They were both fine so they loaded into the car and were off to get repledged. She was very happy. The first pledging had not been her idea and she hadn't liked the high-handed way he had gone about it even if it had been for her protection.

"Who's got the hidden silver? It's burning my nose, bring it out so I can see it."

They all three pulled out knives and Sookie also brought out some silver jewelry that she carried for her own protection if she should be alone for some reason. "Okay, put it away again. Now that I know what it is I can control it." They put it all away and laughed about it, knowing she would warn them if they were in danger.

They got to the office with just enough time for her to change so she dragged Pam up to the washroom so she could help her into her dress. She would most definitely be the most beautiful woman anywhere they went tonight.

When she was ready they went into the Sheriff's office where the lights were low and soft music was playing in the background. Wow, this Sheriff sure knew how to do things right!

The receptionist waved them on in and Eric was standing there by the Sheriff watching the door. When he caught sight of her he smiled and thought "_absolutely the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen" _at her. She smiled and thought "_the most handsome man I've ever seen" _at him and bowed low to him with a smaller bow to the Sheriff.

She walked up to them and stood facing him with Pam standing to her right where they could both see her.

"You are here to pledge yourselves to each other for eternity. You both say you do not want the standard hundred year pledge but the less frequent and more important eternity pledge. Is this what you both want?"

"It is," they said in unison.

"Do you, Sookie Stackhouse, pledge yourself to Eric Northman for eternity?"

"I do."

"Do you, Eric Northman, pledge yourself to Sookie Stackhouse for eternity?"

"I do"

"Sookie, you captivated my thoughts and imagination the first time I saw you. The more I saw you the more captivated I became. The day you proclaimed yourself as mine was one the happiest days of my life, then you told me you wanted to become vampire. My head was in the clouds while I waited for those three months to end, for you to finally become eternally mine. Mrs. Sookie Northman, you have just made me the happiest vampire ever by becoming my wife, thank you dearest."

"Eric, I've never told you this before but the moment I saw the blue of your eyes I knew I would be yours some day even though I didn't know what it meant at that time. My happiest times as a human were spent with my Gran and with you. I loved you before you turned me and I love you still. Mr. Eric Northman, my husband, I love you still and will through eternity."

The Sheriff handed Pam the chalice and drew out the pledging knife, the same knife which had been used for the original pledge and for the final blood exchange so many years ago. She sliced each of their wrists and held them over the chalice until their wounds healed. She stirred the bloods together with the knife and handed the chalice first to Eric who drank from it. He then handed it to Sookie and she drank the rest.

"You are now pledged for eternity."

They both smiled and Eric pulled her in for a toe curling, earth shattering kiss, their first as a fully and willingly pledged couple.

He took them dancing at a club he knew of nearby. One which was vampire friendly but would have plenty of humans on hand if they should need to feed.

When they entered any eyes which happened to be facing the door stopped roaming to take in the beauty of the man and woman walking in, hand in hand. They both had a glow about them that had nothing to do with their place in the supernatural nature of things. It had everything to do with their happiness at being willingly pledged.

He turned to her, "May I have this dance Mrs. Northman?"

"You may Mr. Northman and any dance thereafter."

They made their way to the dance floor and had the time of their undead lives simply dancing and being with each other. They left an hour or so before the place closed for the day and found a quiet park to simply be with each other without all the noise.

She handed him the little jewelry box and smiled at him, "Open it. I didn't get you anything the first time. I did this time."

He opened it and found a ring inside. A very unusual ring, "What is this?"

"Eric, it's a specially treated silver ring made of all the bullets you've taken for me over the years. Each one has a special place in my heart and memories because it was another milestone in our lives that brought us to where we are today."

"Sookie, I'll treasure this for eternity." He handed it to her and she put it on his left ring finger and kissed it. "I have something for you as well my love. I don't know how you'll take it but it's something very appropriate for our lives." He handed her a long thin box. When she opened it she saw a set of reigns inside. She looked at him quizzically. "It's reigns. You so enjoyed having control the night I let you have your way with me I thought that with these I could let you know if I was willing or you could let me know you wanted to with no confusion and with the option of always saying no."

She smiled at him. It really was the perfect present. She had been trying to figure out a way of letting him know she wanted to do that more often, now she had that way.


End file.
